ishq junoon
by babyyBooo
Summary: he misunderstood her and decided to punish her for the mistake she never did..


First try hope u like it..

Wo airport par khari bar bar apni watch dekh rahi thi white T-shirt black blazer aur black tight jeans aur straight hairs she was looking damn tooo hot to handle

Purvi: yrrr yh driver b na kb ka kaha tha k aajye mgr abhi tk nhi aya suba office jana hai first day hai...ughh what do i do now (wo mu phula kar boli)

..Itny mn driver arrived ..

Driver: sorry mam i am little late

Purvi: its ok ab late hgye hain to sorry sy knsa jldi hojygi..time waste na krein jldi drop krein mjy ghar

Driver: yes mam as u say

... they drived to her house purvi went inside aur seedhi room mn ja kar bed par giri ik lmbi sans li r time dkha..

Purvi: Damnnnn 2 bj ryy suba 8 bjy office jna hai kya messed up life hai yrr

...she quickly took a shower and went straight to bed...

..Next morning..

Purvi came down and almost shouted

Purvi: anuu dii mraa nashtaaa

(Anu is her maid)

Anu: g mam its ready

Purvi: nhi mjy bs jldi sy juice dijiue mn already bht late hn

..saying this she finished her glass of juice in just on big sip and headed out to her car..

...While driving..

Purvi: yaaar i am already so latee ksy phnchungi time parrr

...just than another person with his jaguar hitted her car from behind...

Purvi: what theeee F...

...she got out of car and so did the other person ..

That man was equally arrogant and a handsome hulk but when he looked at purvi who was dressed in a white formal shirt a high messy ponytail which looked completey effortless and a slightly pink lipstick that perfectly complimented her rosy cheeks.. he almost lost all his arrogance at the moment..

Purvi: ap andhy hain kya yh kya kiya mri itni mehengi gari ka kya hashar kiya hai apnay

Man: dhikayi to saf saf dta hai mjy mgr ap kya pi kar drive kar rhin thi itni hawaon mn jo thien ap

Purvi: are u in your senses tameeez nhi hai ap mn kya ya kisi ny sikhayi hi ni

Man: to ap hi sikha dein miss..

Purvi: maa lgti hn kya apki ..Agar late na ho rhi hti to btati apko

Man: oh good acha hai late hrhin ap to phor jayein yhan sy time kiun waste kr rhi apsy

Purvi: tameez to wsy hi nhi hai aur manners to seekhy hi nhi mera itna bara nuqsan kardiya aur dheetun ki trha khry hain agr wqt hta to ap sy hi theek karwati sb

Man: haha to yh bt hai ( takes out a good amount of money out of his wallet and hands towards purvi) yh lijiye khud hi karwa lijiye

..Purvi ny paisy liye aur phar kar hawa mn uchal diye..

Purvi: i can afford everything myself smjhy

...The man was in a complete shock while purvi went back to her car and closed its door as hard as she could..he kept on staring her till her car went out of sight..

Purvi entering the cid bureau

Purvi: inspector purvi reporting on duty sir

Everyone looked at her her beauty was definitely unmatching and wach and every person in the room could sense it

Acp: welcome purvi ..though u are late on the first day

Purvi: i am extremely sorry sir actually i...

Acp: (cutting her sentence ) its ok ..i already told you k kal join krna ..u just landed yerterday i knew it would have been hard for you

Purvi: ainda ap disappoint nhi hongy sir

Acp: hopefull now plzz meat our team

Acp introduced her to the team and left ...ishita came running and hugged purvi..

Dushyant: ishu u know her already..?

Ishita: yes yh mri best friend hain didnt i told u about her

Daya: haha so tahts why u were this happy

Armaan( another officer) was staring her ge was infact the least fav peraon in the cid squad u will know why ...freddy noticed him and said

Freddy: armaan sir is everything all right

Everyone looked at armaan

Armaan: han sb thk hai kiun kuch ghalat hna tha kya

Everyone rolled their eyes

Purvi smiled uncomfortably as he stared back at her

Rajat broke this uneasy awkward silence

Rajat: come on purvi consider us as your family u will definitely have a good time with us

Ishita: han bilkul u will and aj mny apny ghar party rakhi hai you all are invited hum log purvi k any ki khushi manygy

Purvi: hahaha for real

Dushyant: han apki yh dost apsy pyar hi itna kartin i fear u purvi isny to shdi b tmsy kr lni

Everyone laughed

Ishita playfully punched him

I hope u liked ot i promise next chapters are going to be too much exciting

Sneak peak of next chap:

Party hgi ...the man would be seen again...arman will do some weird harqaty...purvi would b assigned to be assistant to a senior...an incident will occur jis sy us shakhs aur purvi mn nafrat paida hogi..

Stay tuned

Do give me review ..


End file.
